1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus displaying content, a control method thereof, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, computers including a touch panel have been generally used. When such computers are used, arbitrary content is displayed in a list on a screen, and the list is scrolled by a flick operation thereon. Such computers can be operated by the flick operation for scrolling the content displayed on the screen and also a user's operation for moving a displayed scroll bar.
The user can easily, instinctively understand the flick operation for scrolling the display, however, compared with the operation by using the scroll bar, the user cannot easily find desired content during scroll display. One of the reasons of the problem described above is that the flick operation generally used determines a scroll speed by a force of flicking a touch panel with a finger (speed of finger movement), and thus the user cannot easily adjust the scroll speed to be optimum.
As a solution of the problem described above, Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-152777 discusses a technique for, when a plurality of pieces of content is displayed in a list, calculating an importance level for each content based on user information and changing the scroll speed depending on the calculated importance level therefor. Specifically, while the content having the high importance level is scroll-displayed, the scroll speed decelerates.
According to the conventional technique, the user can easily find the content having the high importance level during scrolling. However, by a method for changing the scroll speed according to the importance level of the content, smooth scroll, which is a characteristic of the scroll by the flick operation, cannot be performed. Particularly, when a lot of content having the high importance level are included, since the only low speed scroll can be performed, the characteristic of the scroll by the flick operation cannot be fully used, and further operability of the flick operation may be deteriorated.